


Three AM

by TheColdestGinger



Series: Universal Constant [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, camping trip, like so fluffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: Artemis has something to tell Wally...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another work I'm crossposting from FF. I hope you enjoy!

It was around three in the morning when a certain speedster was awakened by a strong poke to the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a pitch-dark tent. The old canvas walls gave off an old mildew scent that caused his nose to crinkle. The poking continued. He was almost one hundred percent sure that the source of the annoyance was coming the blonde in the sleeping bag next to him.

"Wally," She whispered. There was earnestness in her voice. The archer was propped up on her elbow so she could get a better look at the speedster.

"What is it beautiful?" He yawned and tried to pull his tiny sleeping bag up higher. Wally wanted to hear what she had to say and return to his slumber as quickly as possible.

"I-I think I love you." Artemis found herself stumbling over her words. Luckily, Wally couldn't see her bright red cheeks.

The redhead replied without thinking. "You _think_ you—Ow!" A hard punch crashed into his shoulder. The archer's confidence had returned.

"Well if you're going to be a dick about it." The blonde huffed and rolled over towards the other wall of the small canvas tent.

"No." He giggled playfully and tried to reach for his girlfriend. "I'm not trying to be a dick, Arty. It's just that—"

"Just what Baywatch? C'mon spit it out," She challenged with a hushed tone. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she anticipated his answer.

"I think I love you too Artemis," He mumbled bashfully. Artemis could tell he was facing away from her.

"You think?" She laughed in a jeering manner. The speedster wasn't getting off easy.

There was a soft whiny sound of a sleeping bag rubbing against the bottom of the tent. Artemis was too busy giggling to herself to sense the freckled arm descending upon her polyester clad form. With a sudden jolt the blonde was swept onto the speedster's chest. Inches apart, she could feel his warm breath wash over her face. His gentle hands rested on the curve of her back.

"No," the redhead replied earnestly. He took a deep breath and pulled the archer in closer. If it weren't pitch black the two would be staring eye to eye. "I am absolutely, positively sure that I am in love with you, Artemis Lian Crock." His smooth baritone whisper sent bolt of ice down her spine. Truth be told, she was speechless.

Her hands found the sides of his face and she laced her fingers in his thick red hair. Artemis' lips had no trouble hitting their target. Wally reacted quickly and deepened the kiss. His hands sent shivers through her skin as they traveled towards her neck. The sleeping bag that encased the archer was peeled away to her waist and the two melted into each other. An old track jersey was the only thing that remained between the two as they held one and other in a heated embrace.

Eventually, Artemis pulled herself away from the speedster for a breath of cool air. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, that was—"

"—Amazing?" Wally chuckled.

The blonde smiled. "That's a good word for it."

" _Hey_!" An angry voice in the adjacent tent cried out without warning. "Will you two put a lid on it? Some of us would like to get a little bit of sleep." Nightwing's voice was harsh.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, boy blunder." Wally snorted. "We were just having a conversation."

" _Some conversation_." Dick grumbled quietly and rolled over in his own tent. "I know we're on a retreat, but if I so much as hear another peep from either of you I'm going to break out the utility belt and fix the problem my self"

Wally knew better than to not take his friend's threat seriously. Artemis, on the other hand, found it challenging to contain her giggling. The speedster placed his hand over the twenty-three year old's mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

He shushed her. "Hey, you wanna face the wrath of Nightwing?" The archer shook her head and took control of her amusement. Wally removed his hand once he was confident his tent mate would not break out in another giggle fit.

"You're a party pooper." She murmured under her breath. Wally couldn't help but grin as she shook his head at the beautiful archer.

Artemis yanked her sleeping bag back on and scooted as close to the redhead as she could. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her lean frame. The speedster absentmindedly twirled one of her loose golden locks between his fingers as he gazed off in the dark abyss towards his love's direction. He couldn't see her, but he could imagine what lay within the shadows. It didn't take Wally long to determine that he was the luckiest man alive for having the privilege of being at Artemis's side.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, Wallman."

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
